


One Moment at a Time

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Some Fluff, maybe a little angst but who knows, minifics, prompt filling fic, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: A series of (mostly) unconnected moments in Alex and Maggie's relationship through prompts I either receive or see randomly.





	1. The Drunken Danvers Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to either leave me a prompt in the comments or to drop by my Tumblr at OnceUponACaskett to send me one. I'm up for either fluff or smut, it doesn't matter to me.
> 
> Prompt: Character A gets drunk and accidentally throws up/collapses on B.

Maggie’s eyes scanned the bar for any sign of her girlfriend or her sister. M’gann had called her not too long ago and told her that both Danvers sisters were far too drunk for either one to drive (or fly) home. Spotting M’gann at the bar, she headed over to her and smiled in greeting.

“Where they at?”

M’gann jerked her head to the side. “Over there. Somehow I got them to wait for you to come get them.”

Maggie looked over at the booth near the wall that M’gann had pointed to and had to keep herself from laughing. Both sisters were practically draped over the table between them, giggling to each other and swaying in their seats.

“How much have they had to drink?”

“Enough for me to know that even Kara will be hungover in the morning.”

Maggie winced, a twinge of sympathy shooting through her at the hellish day the two were going to have tomorrow. “Why didn’t you cut them off sooner?” she wanted to know.

M’gann just gave her a look. “ _You_ try saying no to Supergirl and her secret agent sister. I may be from another planet, but I’m not stupid. Kara also has one hell of a pouting face.”

Maggie snorted, knowing full well the effect of Kara’s pout. She had found herself subjected to the look many times before and it was nearly impossible to say no to her. She threw a “thanks” over her shoulder and walked over to the pair, Alex immediately noticing her.

Alex gasped, her eyes getting wide as an excited grin overtook her face. “Maggie, you’re here!” She stumbled out of the booth, nearly face-planting in the process, and flung her arms around the shorter woman, planting a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek. “Kara! Kara, look, it’s Maggie!”

“Awww, you guys are so cute!” Kara said adoringly.

“Okay, yeah, you guys are totally gone. It’s time to go home,” Maggie told them, shaking her head at their drunken antics. “Come on, Kara.”

As she led them out of the bar, she heard Alex slur into her ear, “B-but how’re we all gon’ fit on your bike?”

“I can fly!” Kara suggested giddily, already getting into position to do so.

“ _No!_ ” Maggie said sternly, grabbing a firm fistful of the blonde’s shirt and dragging her along. “We don’t need you flying into a building and getting an FWI. I was dropping something off at the DEO earlier when M’gann called and said you guys needed a DD. I borrowed Winn’s car and left my bike there. He said he’d get someone to just drop him off at the apartment later so he can get it back.”

They reached the car and Maggie tried to help the two get in without any damage (either to them or the car), which didn’t work so well. Kara still managed to smack her head against the door frame, leaving a sizeable dent in the metal and Maggie thanking god the blonde was practically made out of steel herself. Had Kara not been, she’d have one hell of a headache the next morning to go along with the hangover.

It didn’t take long for Maggie to pull up outside Alex’s—well, _her and Alex’s_ apartment. The thought made her smile to herself. Though she and Alex had been officially living together for just over a month, she still wasn’t used to calling it theirs—nor the thrill that accompanied the title.

The fact that the building had an elevator was an absolute blessing to Maggie just then. She shuddered to think what it would’ve been like trying to wrangle both Kara and Alex up several flights of stairs while they were _this_ wasted. It was effort enough just to get them on and off the elevator when they reached the correct floor!

“Okay, ladies,” Maggie said, opening the door, “in you go.” She herded them inside and closed the door behind her, shooting off a text to Winn just to let him know that he could swing by and pick up his car whenever.

Kara flopped onto the couch and, in a sudden change of mood, was asleep almost in an instant.

Sighing, Maggie took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket, reaching up to also remove the fake glasses and set them aside on the coffee table. “Night, Little Danvers,” she whispered, smoothing away some of the hair that had fallen over the woman’s face.

Alex was swaying in place as she tried to get her leather jacket off. Going over, Maggie helped her take it off and led her to their bedroom.

“Think you can get changed by yourself?” Maggie asked.

“Psh, yeah,” Alex replied, nearly falling over when she went to remove her shoes.

“Yeah, okay, babe. I’ll believe you when you can stop slurring your words and have proper balance again.” It was a bit of a struggle, but Maggie managed to get Alex out of her day clothes and into more comfortable pajamas. “Get in that bed and don’t move. I’ll be right back with a few things.”

Ducking out of the room, Maggie grabbed two bottles of water, placing one on the table by Kara before heading back to Alex’s side, standing by bed and offering her the water.

"Here, drink some of this so you’re not as dehydrated in the morning,” she instructed, forcing Alex to sit up slightly in order to do so. Alex laid back down on her side, facing Maggie, a troubled look on her face.

“Maggie?” Alex said uneasily.

“Yeah?”

Alex leaned over the side of the bed and heaved, her stomach emptying its contents everywhere. Maggie closed her eyes as she felt it splash on her shoes, clenching her jaw as she struggled to not react in the same fashion. Her and vomit never mixed well. Maggie could look at the most mangled up, bloody, disgusting corpse out there without barely flinching, but she couldn’t handle someone throwing up. She was one of those people who would normally vomit if she saw someone else doing the same. And now she’d have to clean it all up too.

This night couldn’t possibly get worse.

Her ears caught the sound of muffled heaving coming from the living room and she internally screamed.

Taking a deep breath through her mouth—making damn sure not to inhale through her nose in the _slightest_ —Maggie looked at her girlfriend and sighed in resignation. “It’s a damn good thing I love you and your sister, Alex.”

As she tried to get her shoes off without getting more vomit anywhere else (namely more on _her_ ) she heard Alex shift in the bed and mumble, “love you too, babe.”

Oh yeah, her and Kara were going to owe Maggie so big in the future.


	2. Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sanvers smut: Alex eating Maggie out, Kara walks in on them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the rating went up quicker than I thought it would...

“This is _such_ a bad idea.”

“Less talking, more fucking.” Maggie placed a hand on the back of Alex’s head and urged her closer, sighing with pleasure as her tongue finally made contact with her clit.

Maggie had stopped by the DEO to bring them some intel she’d gathered from on an alien who’d been murdered the day before. Alex had been in full-on DEO agent mode and that never failed to turn her the fuck on. Seeing her girlfriend being such a nerdy badass sent heat straight to her core and Maggie just hadn’t been able to ignore it.

So she’d dragged Alex into the nearest abandoned room and kissed her for all she was worth while simultaneously shoving her own pants down her legs for Alex to kneel between.

Maggie’s hand tightened its grip on Alex’s hair as the agent licked and sucked, pushing her ever so closer to the edge, both knowing that their time alone was _very_ limited. Alex nudged shouldered her way in between her legs, forcing them into a wider stance so that she could plunge her tongue deep inside her entrance.

“Fuck, just like that!” Maggie moaned quietly, biting her lip to try to keep to stifle most of the noises that were threatening to escape. She nearly lost it when Alex hummed in contentment, the subtle vibrations sending sparks shooting through her.

Her head hit the wall behind her when Alex removed her tongue and promptly replaced it with two fingers, her mouth fastening around her clit and gently sucking.

“I’m gonna come, babe. Fuck, I’m gonna-”

The door to the room opened and to their horror, Kara walked in. “Alex, you’re needed-OH RAO, I DIDN’T NEED TO SEE THAT!” She quickly turned away and slammed the door behind her.

Immediately Alex stopped what she was doing and pulled away from Maggie as if she’d been burned. Maggie, on the other hand, was fervently yanking at her pants in order to pull them back up her legs, trying desperately not to trip and topple over onto the ground. When they were finally decent again, they walked out of the room and found Kara standing off the the side, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head in disgust.

“I’m gonna need to bleach my brain just to get rid of that image, Alex,” her sister whined. “You guys couldn’t wait until you got home?”

Maggie smirked. “Sorry, Little Danvers.” She snuck a hand in Alex’s back pocket and squeezed, eliciting a small jump of surprise from the agent. “But sometimes your sister’s just too damn irresistible.”


	3. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sanvers taking a shower/bath together for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one occurs pretty early on in their relationship

Alex should’ve known this is the type of day she was bound to have. Nothing had gone even remotely the way it was supposed to and now… _this._

“Shitshitshitshit!” Alex cursed in rapid succession, pressing a large button on a wall in her lab. Immediately a loud, blaring alarm sounded, causing agents outside the room to spring into action.

“Alex, what the hell did your dumbass intern just spill all over us?” Maggie demanded, frowning in concern.

“A deadly toxin that we extracted from an alien yesterday,” Alex replied, beginning to strip her clothes off. “It’s lethal when injected, but we haven’t figured out how it behaves when it simply comes into contact with human skin. Take off your clothes; we need to get into the decontamination shower now.”

Maggie immediately followed her orders, trying to be very careful not to touch the sticky goo all down the front of her shirt and pants. She wasn’t careful enough, however, hissing when her fingers accidentally brushed against some that she hadn’t noticed on the button of her jeans.

“Hey, idiot,” Alex sternly addressed the young lab assistant who was standing off to the side, shaking in fear. “You too,” she nodded at the sleeve of his lab coat. “Strip. Better to be safe than sorry.”

“Agent Danvers, what’s happened in there?” came the voice of J’onn from outside of the closed lab doors. When Alex had pressed the emergency button, they had automatically sealed shut and wouldn’t budge until Alex could hit the all clear on the other side of the room.

“Laskey spilled a large vial of toxin over himself, me, and Detective Sawyer, sir. It’s lethal when injected and apparently burns when our skin touches it as Sawyer found out. We’re getting in the decontamination shower now.”

J’onn was trying to be respectful of Alex’s current naked situation and was averting his eyes to the ceiling. “Then go ahead and do that, Danvers. I don’t need my best agent out of commission simply because some rookie assistant made a mistake.”

“Yes, sir.” Alex turned back around and found Laskey covering his groin with both hands while Maggie just stood in the open air, unashamed of her body. Alex had to force herself not to stare at her gorgeous girlfriend and said, “There’s only one shower, but it’s big enough for the three of us. We’re all about to get pretty damn close to one another.”

As she stepped in the shower stall, Laskey and Maggie right behind her, she bit her lip in order to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape at Maggie’s look of disgust at having to get this close to a naked man. She ended crowding closer to Alex as the spray was turned on and doused them with water.

“Make sure you guys scrub down pretty good,” Alex ordered, quickly but efficiently cleaning away any traces of the toxin with the shower’s special soap before handing if off to Maggie.

Maggie took it and followed her lead, paying close attention to the hand that had come into contact with the toxin earlier. Her finger hurt like a bitch, but luckily it appeared to have only just burned her, nothing more.

“You know,” Maggie murmured to Alex as the pair stepped out of the shower, leaving Laskey to finish up as well. “This isn’t exactly how I imagined seeing you naked for the first time.”

Alex blushed, acutely aware of just how unclothed and wet Maggie was, water droplets trailing down her skin in tiny rivulets. Maggie’s eyes quickly raked over her body as she added, “But now that I have, I can’t wait for the next time.”

“Hopefully next time consists of less lab accidents and people and more romance and just you and me,” Alex told her, giving her a brief kiss.


	4. Just a Little Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from allthegayfeels on AO3: 
> 
> Yay! Love these. I know you sorta did this in another one but how about these two are walking on their way to meet people (at a bar or Kara's apt or whatever) but they're overcome and have to get busy in an alley or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say? Kara being traumatized and grossed out from either walking in on or hearing Alex having sex is probably my favorite thing ever.

They were going to be _so_ late to game night. But honestly, with Maggie’s lips on her neck and hand in her pants, Alex couldn’t really find it in herself to care at all.

Maggie slid her fingers deeper and Alex whined, bucking her hips as she was pressed harder against the wall. It was almost pathetic how long—or short, she should say—the two of them could go without touching one another. And she didn’t just mean hand holding or hugging or even kissing on the cheek. She meant _this_.

She meant mouths on necks, licking sweat away and leaving reddened marks. She meant teeth scraping over nipples with a tongue soothing the gentle sting. She meant lips suckling on clits while fingers pushed deep and curled, trying to bring one another the highest form of pleasure known to man.

It had been a day since she and Alex had been intimate and quite frankly, that was too long for two people still in the honeymoon part of their relationship. Maggie had had a hard enough time controlling herself on the ride over and keeping her wandering hands from causing Alex to crash the bike. So when they’d pulled up outside of Kara’s apartment building, Maggie had immediately dragged Alex over to a nearby alley and kissed her senseless, shoving her hand beneath Alex’s underwear.

“Faster, please,” Alex moaned, a hand coming up to tangle in Maggie’s hair. She managed to wedge her thigh in between Maggie’s legs, giving her girlfriend something to grind on.

Maggie sighed in relief at the new friction, knowing it wouldn’t be long before either of them reached their orgasm. She wasn’t complaining about that considering the fact that they were definitely running out of time and needed to get to Kara’s apartment soon before she came looking for them.

So Maggie doubled her efforts, sucking on Alex’s tongue and hooking her fingers in a way she knew would make the other woman come quickly, but hard.

“Let go, baby. I need you to come for me.”

“Only if you do the same,” Alex gasped, her body tensing already.

“Fuck,” Maggie cursed, her hips moving faster. “I’m right behind you.”

There was no greater sound she’d ever heard than Alex Danvers moaning in her ear while she came. The feeling of Alex wrapped tightly around her, even in this dingy alley was incomparable. She sighed in contentment as a final shudder of pleasure wracked her own body and carefully removed her hand from Alex’s pants.

“Kara’s gonna be so pissed that we’re late.”

Alex winced. “Could you please not mention my sister when you still have… _me_ on your fingers?”

Maggie brought her fingers up to mouth and licked them clean, holding eye contact with Alex the entire time. “Better?” she asked when she was done.

Alex gaped at her, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to formulate a proper response. “Can we just skip game night altogether and go back to my apartment?”

“And have your sister kill me? Uh yeah, no thanks,” Maggie laughed. “She may look and act like a puppy 99% of the time, but, man, does she have a death glare that would make even a rock shake with fear! Sorry, babe, but we’re going.”

Alex grumbled the entire way up to Kara’s apartment, but plastered on a grin when the door opened, Kara standing on the other side, looking quite uncomfortable.

“Hey, guys,” she greeted awkwardly, causing her sister to frown. “Come on in.”

Maggie didn’t think anything of it and just walked right past her. Alex, however, knew better. “What’s up with you?” she wanted to know. “Why’re you being so…weird?”

“Why’re _you_ late?”

Alex tilted her head in confusion at the accusing tone of voice Kara was using. She studied her carefully before it clicked. “Oh my god! You were listening to us!” she whispered, making sure none of the other occupants in the apartment could hear.

“Well, I-I was worried! You two were late and you’re never late to game night so I-I just _listened_ to see if you were coming—”

“Oh I was coming alright,” Alex mumbled under her breath.

“Ew!” Kara groaned, walking away before Alex could make it worse.


	5. Unexpected, but not Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from maybesomedayroot: Sanvers proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an absolute firm believer in smaller, more intimate proposals rather than the expensive, grand gestures (though, if that's what you want to do, then whatever floats your boat).

They were lounging around their apartment, Maggie draped across an armchair and staring adoringly at Alex while the latter told her about her day, rambling on in the cute way that only Alex was capable of. She was currently spouting out all different kinds of long, foreign words that had Maggie confused about what she was saying. And Maggie even worked in the science division of the NCPD.

But that didn’t stop her from hanging on Alex’s every word and staring at her like she’d hung the moon just for her. God, this was the woman Maggie wanted to spend every waking day with for the rest of her life. She’d known that for months upon months now; she even had a ring tucked away in a secret place and was busy still planning how she should ask. Her mouth at the moment, though, apparently had other ideas of how she should do it.

“Marry me,” she lovingly sighed, unaware of what she’d just said until Alex froze and stared at her in shock. Coming to her senses, Maggie sat up in the chair and swallowed down a feeling of panic. This was _not_ how she wanted to do this.

“Uh, any chance you _didn’t_ just hear that?” Maggie cringed. When Alex simply continued to gape at her, blinking slowly as if trying to process, Maggie nodded. “Yeah, didn’t think so.”

Suddenly, Alex walked out of the living room, headed for the bedroom. Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed, worried by her reaction. “Babe? Where’re you going?”

When Alex reappeared, she was hiding something in her hand behind her back, a nervous look on her face. She went over to Maggie and knelt down so that she was at an even height with her. Pulling her hand from behind her back, she revealed what she’d been holding: a small velvet box. Opening it, Maggie saw a beautiful diamond ring sitting snugly in the center which stole her breath away.

“My mom gave me this ring a little while ago. It’s the ring my dad had bought for her.” Maggie swallowed down a lump in her throat as she remembered the events of just under a year ago. They’d finally brought down Cadmus, but not without paying a hefty price. They had finally found him again, but Jeremiah Danvers had then given his life to make sure his daughters were safe and free. It had been hard watching all three Danvers women grieve for the second time at his loss, but slowly and surely, time was healing them all.

Alex took a deep breath, steadying herself and pushing away the tears. “I was keeping this hidden until I’d figured out how and when to ask you, but it seems like you beat me to the punch. I originally thought I was gonna do something grand and romantic and spectacular, but here in our living room? This feels much more like us."

“So, Maggie,” Alex continued, not bothering to hold back the tears in her eyes now. “I could ramble on about how much I love you and how I never want to imagine a world where you’re not by my side forever, but the truth is, I kinda do that every day.”

Maggie let out a watery chuckle, but didn’t interrupt.

“So rather than me spending the next hour declaring my love of everything about you, I’m saying yes to you. Now will you say yes to me? Will you make me the happiest woman in all of the galaxies and marry me?”

Alex had barely been able to finish her question before Maggie was grabbing her face and pulling her in for a searing kiss. “Yes,” Maggie whispered, holding out her left hand for Alex to slide the ring onto.

“I got it sized to fit your ring finger,” Alex explained when Maggie appeared surprised that it had actually fit. “You have much slimmer hands than my mom it turns out.”

“Hmm, I never hear you complaining about my ‘slim hands’.”

“Well, you never give me a reason to.”

“You know,” Maggie pulled back. “I actually got you a ring too.”

“What?”

She nodded. “I hadn’t planned on blurting out ‘marry me’ tonight, but I _was_ planning on asking you eventually. Just hadn’t worked it all out yet. Ring’s in my gym bag. I’ll get it once you take me to bed.”

“Oh,” Alex looked intrigued and amused. “Is that what I’m doing next?"

“You’d better if you don’t want me to take back my answer.”

Alex yanked her to her feet and gave her a kiss that left Maggie trying to remember what her own name was. “Nope, no take backs. You’re stuck with me forever.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	6. Telling the Superfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from recklesslove on AO3: Could you do a follow up to Chapter 5 where they tell the ‘superfriends’?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes without saying since it's in the prompt that this is a continuation of chapter 5 where Maggie and Alex got engaged.

Unfortunately for them, their plans of celebrating their engagement all throughout the night and into the next day ended up falling through. National City came under alien attack well before the sun had even risen and it was all hands on deck at the DEO and the NCPD. Maggie and Alex had been abruptly ripped out of their happy bubble and—with no time to spare—had been forced to hurriedly throw their clothes on and rush out the door.

It was a long and arduous effort, but eventually, with the help of Supergirl and James suiting up in his Guardian armor (which everyone at the agency now knew about), the DEO was able to get everything back under control. National City was once again safe—at least for the time being.

Alex trudged into the DEO’s headquarters, exhausted beyond belief, but relieved that mostly everyone had come away without severe injury (though the city itself took quite a hit in property damage). She approached Winn, who was sitting at a desk that overlooked several different computer screens, and clapped him on the back.

“Good job today, Winn. Glad to see you don’t just spend your entire day playing games while you sit here.”

He grinned and shrugged. “Admit it. You guys would be so lost without me and magic tech skills.”

She scoffed. “Okay, calm down. So you hacked into a satellite. No biggy.”

“Well I’d like to see _you_ try that at 3 in the morning,” he complained.

“What’s Winn whining about now?” James laughed as he walked over to them.

“Being up so early,” Alex teased. “And then having to sit behind his computer while the rest of us went out and actually kicked ass.”

“Alex stop being mean,” Kara scolded, joining the group. With a sly smirk, she added, “He can’t help it if he’s not as tough as the rest of us.”

“I will have you know,” Winn squawked, beginning a long tirade about the usefulness of his technology skills and how badass he actually was.

Alex stopped paying attention the moment she saw Maggie walk in. She looked tired and dirty, soot was smudged on her cheek and some debris was still in her hair, but Alex was happy to see that she hadn’t accrued any form of noticeable injury.

When Maggie walked over to her, she placed her hands on Alex’s face and pulled her down for a kiss, both of them relaxing completely now that they were in each other’s presence. The sound of a loud gasp reached their ears and broke them apart, the pair looking over at the source of the noise.

Winn had halted his rant about his hacking expertise and was now openly gaping at the side of Alex’s face. She raised an eyebrow in bewilderment and followed the exact direction of his gaze: finally landing on what was _not_ her face, but rather the hand on her cheek. More specifically, the ring that was still on the hand that was on her cheek. In their sudden haste to leave their apartment earlier that morning after they’d been called in, it would seem that Maggie had forgotten to take off her ring.

It’s not like they were planning on hiding the engagement. In fact, if Alex’s mouth hadn’t been a little too preoccupied right after the proposal, she would’ve called up Kara and told her that instant. However, a diamond ring wasn’t exactly something that an NCPD detective—or a DEO agent for that matter—should be wearing on their finger while on duty. There were just too many things that could potentially happen to it and neither Alex nor Maggie wanted to risk that.

So during the brief couple minutes they allowed each other in between celebratory rounds in bed, they’d easily agreed on leaving the engagement rings for off duty and would simply wear their wedding bands on duty after they actually got married.

Winn looked excitedly at Alex and pointed at the ring. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Not exactly how I wanted you guys to find out, but yeah, it is,” Alex smiled. She couldn’t tell who squealed louder right after her announcement: Kara or Winn. A large blonde e mass slammed into her and Maggie, lifting them both off their feet and hugging them tightly enough for them to hear their bones creak.

“Oh my god, I’m so happy for you!” Kara shrieked. Suddenly, she put them back on the ground and stared accusingly at Alex. “Why didn’t you tell me you got engaged?”

“Chill, Little Danvers, it literally just happened last night,” Maggie told her, receiving a hug from James and then Winn.

“So Alex proposed to you, huh?” James asked. “Funny, I would’ve thought it would’ve been the other way around.”

“Actually,” Alex replied, “Maggie asked me first.”

“Yeah, but yours was way more romantic than mine so I think technically you’re the one who proposed to me.”

“Nope. You said, and I quote, ‘Marry me’ to which I responded with a ‘yes’—”

“And then your own proposal to me,” Maggie laughed.

“Huh?” Kara looked confused.

Alex shook her head in amusement. “Apparently, we both have had the same idea for a little while now. Both of us already had rings and were just waiting for the right time to do it. Turns out we both got to ask the other.”

“You have your own ring! Where is it?!” Kara demanded to know, taking Alex’s left hand in hers and scrutinizing it for any sign of diamond that she might’ve missed upon earlier inspection.

“Calm down, Kara, it’s still at home,” Alex told her reassuringly. “I didn’t put it on yet.”

“Why not?”

She thought back to the urgency with which Maggie had shed both of their clothes and then had proceeded to fuck her into the next dimension. Her face flushed crimson as she said, “I-I didn’t have time.”

“Why didn’t you have—” Kara cut herself off and scowled. “Never mind. Forget I ever asked.”

"Aw, she’s finally learning not to ask so many questions,” Maggie chuckled, her arms wrapping around Alex’s midsection, her chin resting on her shoulder.

"Well, we have to go out and celebrate this,” Winn exclaimed. “It’s not every day two of your friends get engaged!”

“Later,” Maggie said, tucking her hand in Alex’s back pocket and pulling her away from them. “Our own celebration got interrupted this morning because National City can’t keep it together for more than a day at a time. We’ll meet you at the bar tonight around eight.” They were nearly out of earshot when Maggie called over her shoulder, “Oh and I would advise not texting or calling until then. Probably won’t answer it anyway.”

Winn closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. “Why are they always like this?”


	7. (Not So) Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from allthegayfeels on AO3:
> 
> How about they're at Eliza's house and they're trying to have that crappy, quiet sex you always try to have at your parents' house? (I mean, not that it has to be crappy, but it is def very different)

“Fuck,” Alex moaned, pressing her head back harder into the pillow. “Maggie, I-I need more.”

“Shh, babygirl, you need to be quiet. Don’t want your mom catching us, now do we?” Maggie tried to increase the speed of the wrist that was currently in between Alex’s legs, but the old bedsprings in the mattress beginning to creak forced her to slow down once more.

Alex whined in complaint, frustrated by the lack of decent friction she was getting. There was absolutely no way she was going to be able to come like this. Maggie either had to step it up or get a little bit more creative.

“No no no no no, Maggie don’t slow down,” she begged. “I need you to make me come.”

“But—”

“I don’t care if my mom hears us, Maggie! I am a grown ass woman with a smoking hot girlfriend and I have _needs_. And right now, I need you. To make. Me. Come. Fuck me, baby.”

Maggie took one long look at the determined expression on Alex’s face and swallowed. Alright then. If Alex wanted to be fucked in her childhood bedroom, then goddammit that’s exactly what Maggie was going to do. Maggie Sawyer was a gentlewoman; she never left a woman unsatisfied. Especially when that woman was named Alex Danvers.

“Your mom’s gonna hate me,” Maggie muttered, thrusting her fingers harder and faster, putting her weight behind each thrust and causing the headboard to bang lightly against the wall.

“Stop talking about my mom,” Alex ordered, groaning when Maggie hit a particular spot. She was confused for a moment when Maggie suddenly stopped and pulled back. Her confusion morphed into understanding and arousal, though, when Maggie bent her legs and placed them on her shoulders so that Alex’s calves were resting by her ears. Maggie leaned down and Alex gasped as her fingers slid back inside her, picking up right where they left off.

The bedsprings squeaked in protest to their activities and the headboard thumped steadily against the wall, but Maggie was now too absorbed in Alex to even realize just how much noise they were actually making. Far too much noise for the middle of the night.

Maggie had to smother Alex’s howl of pleasure with her own mouth as she felt her inner muscles spasm around her fingers. Rolling over, Maggie pulled Alex with her, the agent’s cheek resting against her breast while she played with her shortly cropped hair.

“Your mom’s never gonna invite me back here after this,” Maggie laughed. “I just fucked her oldest daughter under her own roof.”

“Eh,” Alex shrugged, her hand trailing down the plane of Maggie’s stomach. “She’ll get over it.”

Eliza’s unimpressed yet somehow amused stare when they came down the staircase in the morning was so worth it.


	8. Reckless Endangerment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on Tumblr:
> 
> Could you write their first big fight and the sexy makeup? Don't hold back on the fight though, love me some angst

“We’re not discussing this right now,” Alex said, shaking her head and storming into the apartment she now basically shared with Maggie.

“The hell we aren’t!” Maggie exclaimed, following closely behind and slamming the door shut. “You could’ve _died_ , Alex. Does that mean anything to you?”

“Kara was in trouble—”

“Kara is fucking Supergirl!” Maggie whisper-shouted, angry enough to yell, but not enough to be so thoughtless with Kara’s secret. Especially considering she didn’t know if any of their neighbors were able to hear their argument. “She is practically invincible and, despite you thinking so, _you_ are not!”

"She is my _sister_ , Maggie. I can’t just stand by and watch her get pummeled into the ground by an alien three times her size!”

“Oh, so naturally, you had to go running in and thought that you could beat him yourself! You, a fucking human, when Supergirl was even struggling!”

"That’s my job—”

“You nearly died tonight, Alex, because you didn’t think! You never think when it comes to Kara!”

“She’s my—”

“I know!” Maggie insisted. “I know that she’s your sister. I know that you’ve spent almost your entire life trying to protect her and make sure she was safe, but you need to start thinking, Alex. Kara. Had it. Handled. She got right back up and kicked the bastard’s ass. But not before you did the dumbest thing imaginable!

“I mean, did you even consider what Kara would do—what I would do—if you had died? Did you? You ran in with no backup, no weapons except your handgun, and you expect me to just be okay with that?”

Maggie paused, seeing that Alex was finally processing her words instead of getting defensive about her actions. “Kara is your little sister and you know I love her almost as much as I love you. But that doesn’t mean that I’d get myself stupidly killed trying to help her when she doesn’t need my help.

“I know it’s hard for you to accept, babe, but there are just some things that you can’t protect Kara from. Not when she’s Supergirl. She would’ve been inconsolable if you had died tonight. Alex, you don’t need to die for Kara, you need to _live_ for her.”

Alex was silent for a fairly long time, clenching and unclenching her jaw as if she wanted to say something, but didn’t quite know how to give voice to it. Tears remained unshed in her eyes as she stared at the space over Maggie’s shoulder. Finally, she spoke.

“I guess I…I’ve never thought of it that way before.” She swallowed hard. “For so long, I’ve tried to protect her from everything. It’s just so hard to have to stand by and watch her be in so much danger and know that there’s nothing I can do. Tonight I just-I…I just couldn’t.”

Maggie sighed, fatigue setting in. “Kara is always gonna need you, Alex. Just in some ways more than others. But in order to do that, you can’t go dying on her in the middle of fight that you don’t belong in to begin with.”

“You can’t go dying on _me_ ,” Maggie added.

“I’m sorry, Maggie,” Alex said, finally closing the distance between them to wrap her girlfriend up in a tight hug. “You’re right. I didn’t think and I’m lucky to have gotten away with only a mild concussion and some bruised ribs. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Oh, I wasn’t scared,” Maggie said, pulling back. “I was fucking terrified. I honestly thought that I was gonna lose you tonight.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex repeated, leaning down to kiss Maggie gently on the lips. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Each apology was punctuated with a kiss that grew longer and more passionate each time. Before she knew it, Alex was being pushed down onto the couch and found herself with a lapful of Maggie.

"Why don’t you show me just how sorry you really are?” Maggie suggested, biting her lip at the blatant desire dancing in Alex’s eyes.

Feeling the arousal shoot straight to her core, Alex grabbed a hold of Maggie’s hips and flipped them over, pinning her to the couch. The next minute was spent in a flurry of tossed clothing as Alex struggled desperately to get Maggie and herself naked.

Maggie barely had time to realize what was happening before Alex pressed her mouth on her, tongue swirling faster than she could keep up with. Her back arched and her hips jerked and her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Looking down at the woman between her legs, she was suddenly overcome with the need to be closer to Alex.

“Alex, babe, c’mere,” she said, urging Alex up the length of her body to straddle her hips. “I want you to come with me.” She slipped two fingers into Alex’s dripping center and pressed her their foreheads together.

Alex moaned, knowing it wouldn’t be long before either of them finished, and slid her fingers deep, keeping pace with Maggie’s own hand. She moved her head forward and bit down on Maggie’s lip.

“Maggie, I’m-I’m almost there.”

“Me too, Alex. Fuck, just…” she trailed off, unable to complete her sentence.

But Alex knew what she wanted. She brought their mouths together, her tongue snaking inside to caress Maggie’s. She felt the vibrations of the moan that Maggie couldn’t contain as the nails on her free hand raked down Alex’s back, her body shuddering as ecstasy consumed her.

Seeing Maggie writhing beneath her pushed Alex over the edge. She gasped into Maggie’s mouth and swore for a moment that she might’ve blacked out. Her fingers slowed to a halt and the quiet of the room was only permeated by their harsh panting, both trying to get their breathing under control.

“Don’t ever be that reckless and stupid again,” Maggie whispered, her eyes closed as she fought back tears. “I love you so much, Alex, and I….” she sighed. “Just please.”

Alex took a steadying breath. “I won’t. Or at least I’ll try not to.”

“That’s all I’m asking. I just can’t lose you, babe.”

“You won’t,” Alex vowed. “I love you too much to do that to you.”


End file.
